emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8244 (29th August 2018)
As Charity prepares to tell Debbie and Noah about Ryan, she receives a call from a panicked Irene. Elsewhere, Eric is horrified when Faith invites Rodney to stay . Also, Pete and Rhona look to the future. Plot Charity texts Ryan informing her secret son she's going to tell Debbie and Noah about him today. Vanessa assures Charity it will be alright but Charity fears Noah's reaction. Eric has bought a garish dog statue much to Faith's dismay. She orders Eric to have it gone by the time she gets back. Charity finds Debbie playing with Jack and Joe in the park and orders her to come for lunch. Rishi is nervous ahead of his date with Manpreet tomorrow. Frank suggests if Rishi wants to impress the doctor, he should cook for her so Rishi gives Frank a couple of hours off to find him some recipes. Rodney sits at the bar drowning his sorrows. Faith feels bad that Rodney has nowhere to go and reminds Eric there's plenty of room at Pollard's Barn. Eric is horrified by the suggestion. Charity has prepared a spread of sweet treats as she nervously prepares to tell Debbie and Noah about Ryan. She soon has other things to worry about when she receives a panicked call from Irene and rushes off. Rhona heads to the farm to talk to Pete. Charity and Vanessa head to Irene and Ryan's house where they find Ryan sitting with Bails. Charity orders Bails to get away from Ryan and warns Ryan that Bails won't be here for his benefit. Ryan explains he wants to hear Bails out but that doesn't mean he'll believe what he says. Rhona apologises to Pete. She admits it wasn't fair for her to bring up his past but states she has to be sure of him for Leo's sake. Pete explains that's why did the Makaton lessons to show her how serious he is about their relationship. He states he doesn't want to lose what they've got because of the past so suggests they start again and focus on the future. The couple hug. Bails tells Ryan that Charity lied to him about the circumstances of his conception. Ryan reminds Bails that Charity was fourteen when he was born but Bails explains it away by saying Charity was mature for her age. When Ryan questions why Bails denied having sex with Charity then, Bails claims he was scared as knew how bad it would look. Ryan is adamant Charity wouldn't put herself through all this if she was lying although Bails suggests Charity is looking for someone to blame. He tells Ryan that he's what's important now, claiming he'd like to get to see him again and to be a dad to him. Ryan states he doesn't need a dad. Bails continues to try to get Ryan onside by explaining how wife is standing by him. He shows Ryan picture of his family and brings up the Dingles, questioning if Ryan gets on with them. At the factory, Jai advises Rishi to take things slowly with Manpreet as he doesn't want to see his father disappointed. As Charity, Vanessa and Irene wait in the hallway, Irene tells Charity she wishes she'd stop acting like Ryan's mum as it's been her that's been protecting him for the last twenty-seven years. Charity quips she shouldn't have let Bails step one foot in the house then. She heads back into the living room and tells Ryan that he needs to ignore whatever Bails is telling him. As Bails leaves, Charity follows him into the hallway and questions what's changed for him to want to see Ryan. Bails states everything has as Ryan believes him. He questions how Charity will get on in front of a jury if her own son doesn't believe her. Eric is horrified to learn Faith has invited Rodney to stay at Pollard's Barn. Faith states Rodney leaves when the hideous statue leaves. As they cuddle on the sofa, Pete tells Rhona that one day he wants marriage and children. Rhona admits she isn't ready to have another child and isn't sure she ever will be. Pete claims it doesn't matter as Leo would be enough. When Charity and Vanessa return to the pub, Charity bottles out of telling Debbie and Noah about Ryan. After Debbie and Noah head to the hospital to see Sarah, Charity decides to pull out of the court case as too many people are getting hurt. Cast Regular cast *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Ryan Stocks - James Moore Guest cast *Irene Stocks - Eithne Browne *DI Bails - Rocky Marshall Locations *The Woolpack - Backroom and bar *Pollard's Barn - Living room *Church Lane car park *Gennie Walker Memorial Playground *Café Main Street - Interior *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and living room *Stocks residence *Sharma & Sharma - Office Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes